kendall knights midterms and party
by Capitalist Maslow44
Summary: kendall takes his midterms and fails however logan is willing to let him pass if he does some things for him. He Then goes to a party to have a good time KOGAN and KAMES not for faint of heart!


Note i do not own big time rush

Kendall knights party

Kendall decided he would go to a party on saturday he deserved it after all he had just completed his midterms, or rather should I say fucked himself though them. He was terrible at math. but his teacher Logan was bisexual like him they had sex often. but it was not like they were in love or anything in fact it was more of a release for Logan then it was for Kendall, but it's not like Kendall had any say in the matter,after all if he wanted to pass his tests he had to do whatever Logan wanted! Logan did not even try to make it feel good for Kendall. after he flunked his exam on thursday (He got a fucking 55%!)Logan wanted to see him in his classroom friday. He knew what he wanted, but had to do it if he wanted to graduate. He walked into Logan's classroom late Friday "Well Well Well looks like you need some extra credit." Yeah I think I do" I said with a smile. Logan told him to get naked he did just that while Logan undid his belt. "Get on your knees knight" while he was getting down he saw Logan's huge dick in all its glory. He had an idea maybe I can make this go fast? "Well im not giving

you a 70% to just look at my dick!" "WHAT Kendall said 70%?" "Look I might raise it depending on how well you do." Then Kendalls idea flew out the window. he had to make this good for him or would get a terrible passing grade! He went over to Logans chair Logan sat down and Kendall started nibbling on his dick Logan put a hand on Kendalls head and pushed him down further while twirling his fingers in the blonds curly locks. "KENDALL" logan yelled he threw his head back. I guess he was doing good. He put his whole mouth on Logans dick and began to suck fast. "OHHHH yes Kendall it feels sooooo good." Logan was thrusting himself into kendalls mouth while Kendall sent his tongue all around his dick. "YOU ARE A FUCKING SLUT." Kendall wanted to get up and punch him for saying that. But he knew it would be better for him to continue sucking. "Kendall im gonna c-cum" he then cupped Logans balls he blew his seed into kendalls mouth. He swallowed it all and after he licked logans dick clean he got up. He smiled at him some small bits of cum evident in his smile. "How did I

do?" "You did ok you will get about 78%" "NO I just fucking sucked you off. I have to get a better grade then that!" "Yeah well for that you are back to 70% so get the fuck out Kendall ive got work to do." "No all my other grades are much higher." "Yeah well that's to bad!" Logan turned back to his work. Kendall had to do something. "I will let you fuck me if you give me a 100%." "really?" Logan asked. Kendall nodded he looked at him and said "Now we are getting somewhere." "Well no one will believe that you suck at math." It was true he was bad at math. "Fine how about 92%?" "All right I will do that. Now get that sexy ass over here and let me fill it up with my cum." "Sounds good!" Kendall knew Logan wasnt going to make this feel good. Logan got up and told Kendall to lay down on the table he lined himself up and plowed into Kendall. He did not even take the time to let him prepare himself. AHHHHHHHHHHHH Kendall screamed Logan just smirked and

continued ramming himself into kendalls wet hole. He was sooooo fucking tight! "Do you like it?" "It feels amazing!" They both knew he was lieing of course. Logan was now balls deep It hurt so fucking much! Kendall needed this to be over. "LOGAN CUM INSIDE ME I WANT IT!" "How badly do you want it?" "SO BADLY LOGIE" after a few more thrusts into his prostate Logan came hard inside Kendall thick globs of white goo were now inside the blonde haired boy. Logan pulled out fast trying to hurt Kendall he succeeded. his ass burned. "Did you like it?" "I loved it was the best sex I have ever had!" "Im glad we agreed on 92% right?" "Yeah all right I will put that down you earned it." "Now get out of my class im behind on my work thanks to you." Kendall put back on his cloths and limped out yeah he would need some

relaxation for tomorrow. He got to a nightclub tomorrow about 9:30 his ass still hurt from its beating yesterday. His friend Camille said this place was really raunchy and anything went in here that's just what needed a sexual release and a few drinks . when he got inside he was amazed at how amazing the place looked. There were lights all over the place and guys and girls having sex carelessly. Oh yeah this was going to be good night. He ordered a shot of vodka he was almost finished when a girl bumped into him and said oh my god im so drunk sorry. She really was he could tell. she had beautiful brown hair and blue eyes she must have been only seventeen or eighteen. Yeah, he was totally gonna fuck this girl. "Hey sit down ill buy you a drink." "I don't know im pretty buzzed." "No you aren't sit down." He a got her a few margaritas he said they were virgin. They had some small talk. "Whats your name?" "My name is amber."

"That's a pretty name." She was so drunk she could hardly stand. "I am really tired I think im gonna go home." "Hey I will walk you out." Thanks she said. "Amber you are way to drunk. You can't drive." "Sure I can." "No you can't." She almost passed out he caught her he got her back to her car. She was so sexy. If he fucked her she wouldn't even remember besides if she got pregnant it wouldn't be his problem he would never see her again either. It would teach her a lesson. "I think you are amazing!" He kissed her she moaned he pushed her up against her car and kissed her neck she was now passed out. "Hello amber?" no response he opened the car door and put her seat back. he pulled her panties down and put his hard dick inside her pussy and stated fucking her slow at first than fast. "oh yeah amber you so tight!"

He needed this so badly the past few weeks had been hell. Kendall finished and decided he wouldn't cum inside her. what if she actually did get pregnant? That would just be cruel! So he pulled out and cam on her stomach and pulled back up her panties he looked though her purse he found over 200$ and put it in his back pocket. thanks he said getting out of the car. she was still unconscious he closed the door and went back to the night club. he started dancing some of his favorite songs were on he started dancing one of his favorite songs was on. a man come up to him with long curly brown hair. "Whats your name?" "Kendall" "Whats yours? "james." "I like it." They danced for little while. "Hey want to get out of here?" James asked. "Sure I would love for you to try some of those moves on me!" Kendall laughed He was now really drunk now. The went to the alley in the back of the bar."Hey Kendall want some drugs? I got some they are really great." "Sure love some! What are they?" "They are a new kind there really good try one." James kissed his neck and cupped kendalls balls and waited for the drugs to take effect.

James unbuckled his pants and pulled them down. "Wow you move fast." "Yeah that's my style." Little did Kendall know James had a hidden agenda. Soon after James pulled his underwear off Kendall began to feel really sleepy. "Hey what was those pills?" "Wouldnt you like to know? You should not be so trusting but I thought you would know that from what you did to that girl!" "You saw that? Yep I feel guilty when I do this to people but not you! You deserve it!" "You fucker" Kendall said before he passed out and hit the pavement in the alley. James kneeled down and got the money from the girl amber in kendalls back pocket as well as the money Kendall already had on him he got 340$. "Wow you have a lot of money I was planning on just taking your money but on account of what you did to that girl. I guess I should give you something in return huh?"

James unbuckled his pants got down lined his dick up and started fucking Kendall up his ass James enjoyed this a lot. "Boy you are gonna hurt tomorrow!" James continued thrusting In his ass It felt like heaven he cam a couple of times inside Kendall ass painting his insides white. This is totally karma James thought. When james finished fucking Kendall he pulled out and wiped his dick on kendalls shirt "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" asked a man named carlos. "Oh hes just someone who raped a women." "That fucker!" Carlos took his turn with Kendall to. They then left and went home James and Carlos truly had an awesome night! Kendall woke up a couple of hours later with his ass burning his shirt smelled horrible and his money was gone.

Read and Review please!


End file.
